Jewels That Shine
by xxgabigailxx
Summary: Beast Boy/Raven one shot dump. "She was amethyst and he was emerald; apart they were beautiful and together they shone brighter than the stars in the sky."
1. Different

Disclaimer: I don't think I'm capable of creating characters as wonderful as the Teen Titans. So no, I don't own them and I never will. Sniffle.

Dedication: To all BBRAE lovers out there; it's time to show why they can get along!

Rating: K

Notes: This is the first of a series of one-shots. I need a dump, and here shall it be! This first one is a bit cheesy, but I'll retain from that for the next few because honestly? I'm not a cheese fan.

Cyborg and Starfire sat on the couch, complaining about Beastboy and Raven. The two had never gotten along but lately their arguments had been getting in the way of sleeping well, watching movies and even fighting criminals! Starfire wished to help her angry friend though she did not know how. Cyborg just wanted them out of their hair.

"It is not friend Raven's fault! Friend Beastboy always does the pestering of her during our watching of movies!" Starfire pointed out venomously.

"Yea but it's not all Beastboy's either! I mean, it's not like she's always a perfect peach either," Cyborg stood up for his friend. Eventually they came to one conclusion.

"I guess they're just too different," Starfire said sadly while Cyborg nodded his head.

Suddenly Beastboy was there, dragging Raven along behind him. For once, there was no scowl on her face.

"Hey guys! We overheard you two talking and I was just wondering...are we really that bad? I mean, I thought we were getting along a lot better than usual!" Beastboy exclaimed. The two, astonished, looked to Raven for confirmation. Her purple hood was pulled too far over her head to catch any emotion and so they gave up, turning back to the beaming Beastboy.

"Like, we've been talking tons and-" Beastboy trailed off, his eyes looking somewhere into the distance.

"And?" Cyborg prompted him.

"Oh my god I get it! You think we've been fighting 'cause Raven's powers are all outta control and she's been extra touchy plus I haven't been as cheerful," Beastboy announced, looking proud of himself. Meanwhile Cyborg and Starfire were trying to figure out what had gone wronger in Beastboy's head (because we all know his head wasn't alright to begin with).

"Um...duh man?" Cyborg answered hesitantly.

"Well you're wrong! It's just that I start talking to Raven about Mal-" His mouth was quickly covered with an inky black hand. Still, Starfire could guess what he'd been about to say and rushed to Raven's side.

"Oh friend Raven I hope you are the okay! I do not know why friend Beastboy would bring up such a bad thing," She turned and gave Beastboy a scolding glare. He backed away, hands up in the air.

"It's not like it was just me, ya know! She mentioned Terra too," He told them, a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. But it was soon replaced with a cheery smile and Beastboy moved closer to Raven, making Starfire scoot back to Cyborg. Now that they both understood, it was a little awkward.

"I know! We should have a movie night and Raven can help me make the tofu," Beastboy exclaimed.

"Azar no. We may not be _that_ different but I'd never touch that disgusting mush," And with that everything was back to normal.


	2. Instinct

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not owned by me. Sorry to disappoint.

Dedication: To confessions, visiting places you've never been before, and first loves.

Rating: K

Notes: Short but sweet, I think. Not at all connected to the previous story, none of the one-shots will be.

He comes to her when she's hiding deep inside her room. He has never done that before. Curious, she lets him in. He is nervous, hands sweating, fumbling with his hair, shifting his weight. His eyes dart around the room, as if drinking in the sight. He has come to tell her something important, she can tell.

Finally he begins to droop, looks as if he's losing any courage he managed to gather. She is bothered that it appears he will be leaving without telling her anything after all. And then, when he starts to talk, he trips over a corner of her desk leg. He then begins to apologize profusely.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Instinct I guess."

"What did you come to tell me?"

"There's no easy way to say it but..."

"But?"

"I love you."

She stares at him in shock, before hitting him off the head.

"What was that for?" He howls, turning away.

"Instinct," she smiles shyly but he can tell it's a peace offering.

He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly and for once she doesn't mind.


	3. Wild Thoughts

Dedication: To silly moments, friends who make you laugh, and idle thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't know and never will own TT. Man, this gets old.

Rating: K

Notes: Originally intended to be a BBRAE moment, this turned into a random moment of hilarity. What better to do when you're bored than bother Raven? Don't answer that...there are a lot of things that would be better than that. Anyways, please review and you'll get a non-tofu item! Just kidding ;) But seriously, review. And give me a prompt, pretty please.

He lounged on the couch, bored out of his mind.

_I could watch T.V._

But noontime T.V. was even worse than just sitting around.

_I could train._

The thought was immediately cast out. Train without being made to? That was too responsible, too **Robin**.

_I could find Cyborg and challenge him to a game of Mad Monkeys._

Nah, he's just going to win and rub it in my face.

_I could go to the mall with Starfire._

Ugh, what am I THINKING? I'm not a girl. I don't do nails and have 'girl talk' and shop for clothes, not even for Starfire. I'll leave it to Robin to make her happy.

_You could always try to find Raven._

The idea reverberated in my head but a little voice was telling me no.

'She's probably meditating' it said. Another voice popped up and this one said:

'All the better!'

He grinned his approval and you could soon hear the angry yell of an irritated Raven.

"Beast Boyyyy!" She shouted, cutting through the otherwise silent tower.

The mad laughter of Beast Boy rang through the kitchen as he sped past a quizzical Robin. A furious Raven flew behind him, catching up quickly. But wait...what was she WEARING? Her cloak had tofu spilled on it and you could see stains of liquid dribbling down the hood. Robin did his best to hide his chuckle, but Raven heard and swiveled around to glare at him.

At that moment Cyborg and Starfire came in, took one look at Raven and fell over laughing. Seeing them on the ground, about to wet their pants wore out all of Robin's self control and he joined their laughter. Beast Boy had never stopped laughing and as Raven looked around the room, where her friends lay breathless on the ground she too threw back her head and let out a laugh. You could call it a throaty chuckle but either way it shocked all the Titans into silence.

Was she...laughing? Had she ever done that? Raven noticed that they stopped and snapped her mouth shut, cheeks clearly red.

Yanking up her hood, she strode out of the room.

The moment was over, but the memories would never leave.

And all because of a few wild thoughts.


End file.
